


“This time you stay and I go.”

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wonderful tumblr anon asked me to write a fic based on a this image - http://vintagejacqui.tumblr.com/post/27496612800<br/>I wrote this a little differently to my other fics. I wanted it to be quite simple so I hope it is ok - for anon and everyone else.</p>
    </blockquote>





	“This time you stay and I go.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweet Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sweet+Anon).



> A wonderful tumblr anon asked me to write a fic based on a this image - http://vintagejacqui.tumblr.com/post/27496612800  
> I wrote this a little differently to my other fics. I wanted it to be quite simple so I hope it is ok - for anon and everyone else.

“This time you stay and I go.”

That was all he had said. Simple. An understanding.

Nasir had left for the mines to help to search for a woman he did not know. Naevia was her name. And he had not gone with them. He had thought the rescue futile, a risk too great to justify. Nasir hadn’t agreed.

And so they had parted.

He had not left Nasir’s thoughts. When he had travelled through the forest he thought of his eyes. Green and deep and as changing as the sea. Eyes that he longed to lose himself in.

Searching the damp earth, endless tunnels and crawling bodies he thought of his smile. Blinding and fierce. Sometimes part of the mask he wore to protect his fragile heart. Sometimes it was all that existed.

Journeying back he thought of him when steel pierced flesh. He thought of his hands. Gentle and caring. Touches lingering in corridors. Brief glimpses of promises unspoken. Whispers in the dark.

And just like that he was there. Hands upon him checking for signs of life. His relief covering Nasir in radiating warmth. Forcing light into his eyes. Chasing shadows away.

And then.

“This time you stay and I go.”

Nasir was broken but offered to go with them anyway. Kind eyes and kind words from their fearless leader and he was being left behind.

He had been by his side in a heartbeat. Touching. Reassuring.

His words were an apology. A need to right a balance tipped. His lips were soft and warm. Gone before Nasir had time to reply. 

They parted again. 

Nasir stayed. He waited. 

Crixus was the one who they searched for this time. Left behind when they fled the mines. 

Waiting was the worst of it. He could feel his heart grow weaker the further away he went. Like a leather cord pulled so tight it was in danger of snapping. Their connection transcending the physical form.

Hours, days, weeks could have passed. Without him there was no meaning in time. 

Nasir rested. Gaining strength and courage for his return.

The sun rose and fell and his heart began to throb. Blood rushed faster and his fingers twitched.

He saw Crixus first. Falling into Naevia’s arms. Their tears mixed together and they were both whole again. Their hearts had found their mate. Nasir spared a minute to observe their joy. He was happy for them.

Spartacus stood before him. Stony faced. Covered in dried blood and black ash. Nasir could smell fire on him and his heart raced.

Mira was beside him. He didn’t hear her approach. Nasir frowned. They were blocking him in. Preventing his sharp eyes travelling anywhere past their bodies. Mira let out a strangled, haunting sob.

He shook his head. No. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe.

“Agron.” It wasn’t a question because he already knew.

Nasir’s heart sprang teeth. Gnashing, biting, tearing.

His legs crumbled like wet stone and he was falling.

Mira and Spartacus surrounded him, their arms and hands solid on Nasir’s trembling skin. He doubled over in pain. The agony was unbearable. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his teeth clawed at the air.

Nasir bowed his head and sucked in gasping painful breaths. 

He had lost him. His love. His life. And he had scarcely begun to know him. Nasir shook violently and fell to the ground. His fingers dug into the dirt.

“This time you stay and I go.”

He watched a single tear fall. His words swam in Nasir’s mind.

He had gone and Nasir had stayed.

He had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for killing Aggy :( Also for some reason I only wanted to use Agron's name once :p Don't ask why? I don't know!


End file.
